Beast with a side of Beauty
by xxUSxUKxx
Summary: Alfred's a player. Arthur is bipolar. How can the two of them possibly fall in love? (Beauty and the Beast AU - Demon!Arthur - USUK pairing, all that snazzlejazz twisted up in romance and humour)
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

Young and handsome Alfred is the typical first around town, charming ladies with his looks and words. His life may be entertaining and full of blessings but just can't seem to ever settle down. Deep down he finds his same routines every day to be a tad boring. Alfred can not complain about his loving family and lovely company he has everyday though.

Unlike the bitter man deep in the forest and mountains, isolated from the town and its regions. Inside of the abandoned-looking mansion lives a curse. For centuries a former human male known by Arthur had lived his never ending life as a crude beast, along with his invisible servants who can not escape the mansion. Though he won't admit it, he awaits for fate to bring him the one he will love to end the curse. Fate has just been taking a very long time... until now.

Soon the beast will meet his match within the beauty, if he doesn't end up beating the beauty for his sly and coy remarks. Or just maybe the beauty will be able to take the bipolar beast, having him in submission for the rest of their lives.

We'll see how this story unfolds...

* * *

**Chapter One:**_ It's a joke! Right?_

It all happened way too fast. A second ago, a tall and handsome man, no older than his early twenties, was twirling his finger around a young maiden's blonde locks and whispering sweet words into her ear. But now, he stood still with wide blue eyes in a confused state.

The man glanced around his surroundings, finding the place to be well kept and decorated. Black marble tiles and pillars, the walls of stone held portraits and paintings. The furniture blended in with the dark and gloomy interior of the theme.

He placed a hand over a glass table near him, running his fingertips against the smooth surface and inspecting his fingers afterwards for any dust. None was seen.

Certainly someone lived here to have kept this place clean. Again, the man glanced around, calling out for anyone to respond to him. What matter the most right now was why in the damn world was he here and how?

He blinked as he felt something pulsing residing in his vest pocket. Pulling out a silver pocket-watch that he had sworn never worked - nor had two hands - in the morning was now working. The hand, oddly enough, was moving very slowly. Had this watch caused his transportation?

Blending in with the darkness, unseen to any kind of eye were the servants of the house. They roamed around, whispering to each other as their invisible eyes stay glued on the young man in the middle of the foyer. The word spread throughout the mansion of this young and beautiful man.

It wasn't long until a growl had shaken possibly the entire mansion from the news. Far from the foyer, deep into the mansion was an isolated room that his a masked man. A rather unusual looking man with a decorative white Venetian mask. Two long, dark, curled horns had formed on his head and a light reddish color of hair had flown from his scalp to the ground. Perched on his back were two large bat-like wings, curled over his body like a blanket.

In his times of beauty, he was known as Arthur. But now he is just known as a deformity or beast. Nothing more but a demon in everyone's eyes.

He scowled behind the mask upon hearing the news.

So... this curse might just break, hm? How can a beauty ever want to fall in love with a man whom was no longer privileged in being called human?

Not only did he take on this human form but during the night he was simply atrocious. No other words suited him! The beast would become extremely tall in height and bulky with muscle, along with his wings growing on his back. His horns grew even larger and heavier.

To even describe in further detail would be too much, His appearance would send anyone running in fear. Not even he could stand to look in the mirror. All he would rather do was rot until his death. A death which will never come.

Centuries had passed since he was bestowed with the curse, wishing for death everyday. He will forever be stuck in the hideous forms, unless fate brings him the love that will enlighten the entire estate and its servants.

Until now, fate had only brought unfortunate souls into his castle. But now... There is a man in his home who has not lost his body and is holding the cursed pocket-watch.

Tch. Maybe fate was just playing a trick on him. That must have been it.

"My Lord! This must be fate! The young man has not disappeared. But on the contrary, he is standing as solid as a rock!" An excited male voice had cut off the silence from within the isolated room. "This is really fate working! The other, more older, man who had stolen the pocket-watch was never shocked, but walked out safe and sound. Now, a man has appeared before us with the same pocket watch. Do you-"

A growl cut the invisible servant off.

"Silence!" The beast growled at the invisible servant, glaring right through the servant. "Ever cared to think that this... this _man _ wouldn't even want to fall in love with _me?_" The snapping voice of the beast sent the servant quivering in fear. "How can a man ever want to fall in love with another man?! Much less a beast!"

It was never known to the beast that men were able to fall in love with one another. But what really bothered him wasn't completely that. The bitten and heartless soul he has wasn't his best attribute. It will only push this man away from him.

"B-But my Lord, don't you see?" The servant offered in a stuttering voice. "If you only give this a chance, win his heart over. Then this whole curse will be over! I and all the other servants will return to normal and as well as yourself! Not only that, but you'll have that passionate love in your heart!" The servant continued in a pleading, and hopefully convincing, voice. His Lord just needed some tough convincing.

Back to the young man at the foyer, he stood stunned as he heard a growl. He ran to the large French doors, banging on them and even trying to push them open, but they won't budge. The man couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being watched. He shivered as he slowly turned around, his eyes scanning for any movement. Yet, there was nothing seen to his eyes.

Unknown to him that just feet away from him are invisible people staring intensely at him.

What was he to do? This is the first time in... ever, that he didn't have that calm and collected composure.

He clenched the pocket-watch his brother handed to him yesterday. It was a stupid, broken watch that he should have thrown out. But he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing. Though, now, he regrets it! It was certain that this watch had something to do with him being here, it just had to!

The man's mind was filled with wonder, it almost began to hurt him. _What should I do? Could it be that I'm dreaming? No... not possible... _He thought with remorse, running a rough hand through his hair.

"We've been waiting for you..."

"Finally, you're here..."

Whispers began filling the man's head. It had him stepping back in fear, his back pressed against the cold door. What he hell was going on around here?! The noises seem to come from everywhere!

He threw the pocket-watch away from him, as if to hit someone or something with it. He then clenched his fists and shut his eyes, seeming as though he were to wake up from this.

"You're mine."

A stern, more tired voice made the man's eyes snap open. It sounded a lot closer and clearer.

There, by the entrance to the corridor, was the beast, standing in his faded pants and shirt. nothing impressive, unlike the other man's stylish clothes. The demon's red hair draped down just below his ears as his horns pointed up to the heavens as he tilted his head, attempting to seem intimidating. And, for further effect, he gave a simple flutter of his wings behind him.

The young man blinked a couple of times, staring over at the master of this mansion before a snort came out of him.

What was so funny? Was the beast losing his touch in acting frightening?

"Who put you up to this? My brother? Oh, wait, no! It was _Natalia_, right? That girl hates me for no-"

The man shut his mouth when he heard a growl coming from the best. He stepped further back against the door when the demon charged at him, pinning him to the wall. It was now noticeable that the young man was at least two or three inches taller than this beast.

The young man stared into those dark green ill-looking eyes of its owner. His eyes trailed up to the horns that were perched on the other's head that seemed all too real.

"I am no joke! I am Arthur, and this is my household!" The red-haired demon spat, gritting his teeth.

"No need to yell at me, _Arthur. _I'm sorry, but I have no idea why I'm here. So, if you'd kindly let me out, I'll just pretend nothing like this happened." Like hell he will. Just open those damn doors so be could escape!

Arthur kept a fixed expression on this young man. Though he always preferred woman, this man wasn't ugly. If he really is the man he is to love, then he has no choice but it accept it.

At least, that is what he'll _try _to do.

The man averted his gaze from Arthur, feeling pretty awkward now. He wasn't one for jokes that didn't know when to stop. He rolled his blue eyes and grunted, then pushing this Arthur away from him and having stumbling back.

"I'm getting out of here. I'm Alfred, nice to meet you, Arthur. _Ta-ta!_" Though he said that, he wasn't sure where to go. So he just proceeded in trying to get the damn French doors open again. He wasn't going to waste his time here. There was a girl with perky breasts and a small waist waiting for him.

"How... dare you!" As fast as he was pushed back, Arthur dug his nails into the other's back, gripping him tightly before throwing him across the marble floor. The pocket-watch just pulsed besides the fallen man.

Alfred winced and trembled slightly with sudden shock. With a groan, he sat up, rubbing his arm from where he had fallen on, but winced again at the sting coming from his back. No matter, right now he was pissed.

So, costume boy wanted to play rough? Alfred can do that.

"You're going to pay for that!" He snapped back, getting up as quickly as he could before running at Arthur with a fist.

Arthur just stared at the other as he approached him, not sure how to react. He was just supposed to stay down!

Reacting at the last minute, he attempted to block the punch, but just ended up falling backwards.

The servants were all huddled around in shock. Never before had they seen their Lord on the ground just as stunned as they were. This beauty was really here to put him in his place!

Launching at him again, Alfred managed to straddle Arthur. His hands ultimately grabbed his horns, trying to pull of this crappy costume off of him. "Who... put you up to," he groaned, trying his hardest to tug off those horns. "to this?!" He demanded to know.

The beast beneath him growled dangerously, the pain he was brought to him was unbearable. He rolled them over, his wings becoming tangled with their bodies as he tried to remove the younger man's hands from his horns. He dug his sharp nails into the flesh.

Alfred gasped in pain before reluctantly removing his hands, but he quickly reached for the mask and tried to take that off instead.

The strange thing here was that as much as he tugged on the mask while ignoring the protests coming from Arthur and the voices around, the mask just wouldn't come off!

_Damn it, this wasn't funny! _Alfred grumbled in his head as he clenched his teeth.

The beast grew tired of this fight and pulled away, crawling back. But he couldn't escape completely until his wings were untangled. _Bloody wings! _Arthur tired to get his wings to unfold from the other's body, calling out for his servants to help.

"Woah, h-hey!" Alfred protested. "Who is- ... hey!" He looked around himself as he felt hands on his legs. He watched as he was being treated like a drag doll. His legs were being lifted as much as he resisted and the wings wrapped around him were gaining a looser grip around him.

Give or take a few minutes after being man-handled, Alfred was released with bleeding hands and back.

Great.

Bruises.

Just watch the girls run after him now. Pfft.

"You... You will be..." Arthur let out a frustrated growl before standing up and hovering over Alfred. "You will be mine. My bride. As much as I already abhor you!" He pointed at the man's face, glaring at him with his dark eyes. "You will never leave my side, even if we end up hating each other and that damn cursed watch stops working!"

And with that, Arthur stalked off, ebbing from Alfred's confused stare and fluttering his wings properly behind him.

Now, the young beauty sat with an overwhelmed feeling. This couldn't be happening. What was that freak going on about? Curse? More importantly, his bride?

_Hell_ _no_, Alfred was _no_ bottom!

* * *

**Author's Note:** So! What do you think of it so far? I dunno where this idea came from, probably since I was watching Beauty and the Beast with my little sister the other day, and then I came up with this. Ah, well... Thanks for reading! Favorite if you liked and leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** _I'll Play Along_

It's been at least a good five minutes of just thinking until Alfred finally stood up. Though, he did almost fall back over at the pain he felt in his hands and back. At least his face was in good condition, unlike that freak. Did you see that punch he threw at that guy? Yeah, that better have put him and whoever was up to this joke in their place.

He dusted himself off even though the ground was spotless. Whatever, that is how they did it in the movies after a fight. He shrugged before carefully stretching his bones and muscles. It's been awhile since he had been in a real good fight, he'll probably be all sore tomorrow though.

"What now? Am I seriously help prisoner in this hell of a nice place with a _monster?_" Alfred thought out loud to him, not expecting anyone to answer.

He glanced around before his eyes rested on the silver watch. Slowly, he bent over to pick it up, examining it carefully. It was so strange.

It pulsed twice already but now the hand only continues to move ever so slowly. _What's its deal? Actually, what's this whole place's deal? _He sighed before pocketing the watch and frowning.

"You're out savior," A voice whispered much too close to Alfred's ear, sending the man's hand to cover it in surprise.

"Please!" the voice continued. "Don't be frightened! I, as well as the other servants of this estate, are here to serve you. You're the only hope we had..." The voice trailed off softly in quite a sad manner.

Alfred grew stiff. He wasn't sure what or who was talking to him, but he assumed these servants were the ones who man-handled him in his fight with that devil.

What was this about being a savior and their only hope? Some cheesy line from a movie sounded more like it.

He slowly relaxed as he glanced around, unsure as to where he should address that voice. "I have no idea what's going on here. If you tell me what's going on, then I'll stick around... I guess." Alfred shrugged a bit awkwardly, shifting his feet as he waited.

He gasped as he felt himself being sat down on a chair. Then what really shocked him was to see bandages and a wet towel floating towards him! He opened his mouth in a state of awe until a voice hushed him to just listen.

"We are Lord Arthur Kirkland's servants," the voice began calmly. "Since the beginning of the curse, we lost our bodies, thus becoming invisible. Anyone who is to enter this mansion, who isn't part of the fate for our Lord ends up becoming invisible as well. When you're relative came inside and didn't become invisible, it was a surprise to us. Even more so when he approached the pocket-watch without being shocked. Then... Lord Arthur came along."

Voices all around Arthur began thanking him as if he just did a miracle.

While being treated, the man let out a sigh. What were these people smoking? Maybe he was drugged before coming here. It seemed reasonable than whatever these invisible people were on about.

"Okay, okay! Just tell me how I can get out of here!" Alfred said, pulling his hands away from whoever was tending to them once they were bandaged.

"Get out?" The voice that had been speaking sounded confused by this. "Mister Alfred, the only way for you to get out is to fall in love with Lord Arthur..."

The way he heard that just didn't sound right to Alfred. His head was starting to hurt. "Fall in love? With _him?!_" Alfred's voice was shrill with disbelief. "You're really on something! Look, it itsn't my intention to be mean, I'm an open person, but I rather be with a great pair of tits than dealing with that guy as if something is up his ass!"

Okay, so that remark was a bit crude, but the truth is the truth. Alfred did not want to fall in love with someone like that. They barely met, and minutes ago he was already forced into marriage!

He heard sighs all around him and just decided to stay quiet. For now, anyways.

_x~x~x_

Although Alfred had shut his mouth, Arthur hadn't stopped. He kept complaining and complaining about his bride-to-be. Poor soul that had to live with the ranting of the beast. This poor soul wore a pair of white gloves, distinguishing him from all servants. He was the main and oldest servant of Arthur's since the beginning. This servant's name was Kiku. Let's thank him for convincing Arthur to even give this chance in breaking the curse with Alfred.

"Please, sir. Calm down before you get a panic attack." Kiku sighed, placing his hands on Arthur's head between those two dark horns.

"I can't1 I just can't!" Arthur let out a heavy sigh. "Did... Did you see what he did? No one's done that to me!" He snapped at his invisible servant again, only receiving a sigh.

Arthur was in a completely pathetic state. He was in fetal position, trembling slightly. What was it that had him trembling? The sight of another person in the flesh was like someone pinching him. Arthur wasn't dreaming.

Alfred really was here, just like that witch said.

Then why was he already pushing him away? Only a bitter idiot would do that! Ah, but... that is exactly what Arthur was. A bitter idiot. A close-minded, bitter, idiot.

Everyone in the mansion knew this, though they were still hopeful that some sort of kindness will leak out of their master and get rid of this curse they had to dwell with.

After some tough convincing, Kiku was able to get to Arthur. He took charge from this moment in trying to get Arthur and Alfred together. He had convinced his master in talking like a man towards his guest.

And do you know how hard it is to try and convince a child into doing something they're strongly against doing?

It's tough.

Especially when you have nothing to offer them but words.

Luckily for them all, it wasn't twilight just yet. Arthur still had a few hours before transforming. The master of the estate kept replaying a speech in his head as he walked towards the living room.

There, lounging on _his _favorite couch, was the honored guest.

Arthur had to refrain himself from snapping at Alfred to get his feet off the cushion pillows. His eye twitched behind his highly decorative mask as he approached the man.

"Ah, look who it is," Alfred said in a nonchalant voice, eyeing the other. "Coming to apologize? I gotta tell you, no woman has ever scratched my back quite like that before." He didn't move from his position on the comfortable couch. He simply tilted his head towards the male that had hurt him earlier.

All Arthur could do was keep a strained expression on his face. His hands behind his back as they became fists, those sharp nails digging into his skin.

_Breathe, Arthur, _He told himself. _You're going to have to put up with this rude bastard for the rest of your life._

"Well? I have a date in an hour," The younger of the pain looked at the pocket-watch, as if trying to tell the time. "Do you want some kiss or something? I can give you a kiss. Clearly since we are to be in love and all that jazz." He rolled his crystal blue eyes.

He waited awhile longer since Arthur was clearly playing mute. Alfred grunted in annoyance. "Speak, dammit-"

"I'm not having sexual intercourse with you!"

Alfred's eyes widened in surprise. He was dumbfounded by the short male's outburst.

_Was that all he had to say? Seriously? Did the freak have to take forever just to tell me that?_

"I..." Arthur's body was shaking slightly. "refuse to do such unholy things. It isn't possible for men to engage in such acts." He continued in a strained, yet nervous, voice. He had no idea why he just came out with that. He was supposed to give the man a compromise, but instead he said that. Arthur can just tell that Kiku had slapped his own forehead.

The younger man slowly began chuckling. _What a freak! He is just the best with greetings, isn't he? _

"Oh, you'll be surprised with just what men can engage in, Artie." Alfred smirked, using a little pet name as he got off from the couch. He approached the strange-looking male, his hand reaching over to cup his cheek and his thumb caressing Arthur's cheek just below the mask.

The only thing Arthur could do was stay completely frozen. How long had it been since he had felt another's touch? Flesh on flesh. It had been far too long.

He didn't mind the touch. But he did mind Alfred. Just a few more seconds of his touch was enough to have Arthur be content.

Just a few more seconds...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews so far, and the favorites, and the alerts! I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. Expect the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** _Deal With It_

Arthur stared up at the other's blue eyes before anger flashes appeared in his own. He growled lowly as he slapped Alfred's hand away from his face. Though he enjoyed the gentle touch, he just couldn't stay the other.

"Know your place, wanker!" The beast roared, baring his sharp fangs at Alfred, stepping back as well as he scowled.

Alfred scoffed, "Hey, I was just going to give you the attention you wanted." He shrugged before waving his hand dismissively. "Screw this... you can just- ... Gah! Whatever." And with that he walked past Arthur, not happy about being rejected.

Like any other person with vanity, Alfred did not take lightly to Arthur pushing him away like that. Even if Arthur was a little on the strange side... Well, _a lot _of actually, but he still didn't like the rejection from anyone.

The freak should just think of Alfred even getting close to him as a privilege! It doesn't look like the guy gets touch very often, not even by himself.

He felt a tug on his shirt once again, causing him to jerk backwards. Alfred grunted, feeling man-handled again. Jeez, what is it with this place and trying to dominate over Alfred? He didn't need a short freak and invisible people treating him like a toy. It was many against one, so unfair.

"What?" The taller of the pair huffed, turning back to face the masked male.

"... J-Just stay! You can't go anyways. You're... you're stuck here... with me!" Arthur said firmly, averting his eyes from the other.

Alfred stared down on Arthur, feeling quite annoyed by this game. _When were they ever to stop? Will the cameras come out already and show that I'm is a victim of a prank? Christ!_

"Yeah," Alfred grew the word out as he crossed his arms, leaning down a bit to face Arthur. "No."

With that, he turned around and thought he was actually going to make it out of here seemed to excite him somewhat. The freak wasn't stopping him, he was out of the room and then...

That hope of escaping was short-lived.

With a cry of protest, he was forced back into a chair. No one was around, but probably those invisible people. What a drag. Being man-handled, again! He just had enough of all of this. He couldn't bring himself to believe that this wasn't a joke.

Arthur, his servants, all of this was so surreal! Alfred didn't believe in magic in curses!

"Just, stop! Stop this!" Alfred pleaded as he struggled in the chair once rope was brought into the picture. _Great, just great. I'm going to get raped and eaten. _But he was just making it worse than it really was. "I'm not pretty when I'm furious!" That he wasn't.

Arthur snorted, going around the chair and started patting the other's chest and lower body for the pocket-watch, getting a few nervous chuckles from Alfred. _Ticklish, huh? I'll keep that in mind for later... _

For now, Arthur just wanted that pocket-watch. Beneath the fabric, he could feel the watch pulsing. He fished it out, bringing along the expensive fabric.

Alfred gasped, his eyes widened as his pocket was ripped out of his jacket. He turned not as pleasant as he tried to break free from the ropes that were binding him to the chair.

"You're paying for that!" He spat, glaring at Arthur intensely.

The beast didn't seem to notice, but instead just threw the fabric on the ground in front of other. Turning his attention to the watch, he inspected it. It had been thrown around some many times, but it was in a great condition. He further ignored his guest's insults and struggles, feeling the watch pulse with more force this time. Arthur turned towards the other, dangling the watch in front of the other's face as though he were about to hypnotize him.

"This bloody watch is what caused you to be here," He began to explain. "So, shut your mouth and just accept it!" He raised his hand as if to smack it across the other's face, who flinched. "There is no prank, none of your little women, no escaping, and no way that I am fake!"

He sounded like he was scolding a dog who had just went on the carpet. Arthur just needed Alfred to understand his situation. Especially now since Alfred is being willingly to accept the chance in finding love.

"You felt my horns," Arthur gave them a shake. "And the mask doesn't come off!" He tried himself to pull at it. "You just appeared out of nowhere! You... you are to be here..." He ended softly, lowering the watch as he leaned back.

A frown appeared on his face as he stared at Alfred with sad eyes. He got on his knees, his hand resting against the other's knee while his hand gripped onto his pants.

"Please..., Alfred," Arthur breathed in his name, closing his red eyes. "Just give it a try... I'll grant you the release you want if nothing happens within a month." He clenched the fabric in his hands, his eyes closed tightly as he waited for Alfred's answer.

There was a moment of silence after the beast threw away his dignity to beg the beauty. Arthur will be damned if Alfred doesn't was already thinking of ways to torture the beautiful man.

But inside Alfred's mind, there was only one thing...

Sex.

Just the way the beast was in his knees was giving the other ideas. He was supposed to have a date today, but he was sex-deprived for the love of -

"Fine, fine! Just go away unless you want to give a blow job," Alfred grunted, glaring elsewhere.

"A... what?" Arthur was thrilled inside, standing up right away once he heard the male agree to his terms. Yet, he was confused on what he had said afterwards.

"Blow job. You know, suck my dick, cock, penis. That sort of thing?" Alfred said flatly, but eyes the beast. Had he never heard of that before?

Now it was Arthur's turn for his eyes to widen in shock. That humbleness he had just vanished as his face grew red. Whether it was red due to embarrassment, shock, or just for just having the mind that pictured himself doing that sort of thing.

"Y-You're... so _crude_!" Arthur stammered, turning away and almost running out of the room, muttering under his breath. "_Pathetic, sick-minded, fool._"

How can he ever fall in love with someone such as a tool as him? It was impossible! He was disgusting!

Being left alone after seeing the tomato-faced freak run off made Alfred chuckle. Maybe Arthur was really cursed to live here, thus never leaving his sweet mansion. Next time, it won't surprise him that the freak is clearly innocent-minded. Alfred would watch his tongue, but he couldn't stop being himself from being him. Oh, that is one thing he plans on doing while being here, Alfred will not change who he is.

If they, he and Arthur, were to fall in love, how will they do so if they aren't themselves?

"Alright, invisible people, untie me." The man said as he shifted on the seat. "I'm not going anywhere, didn't ya' here?" As much as he loved too, though. Guess he'll just have to learn to accept it since it was the only reasonable explanation to his sudden appearance in the mansion.

With sighs all around him, he began to feel the ropes around him loosen. Alfred stood up, pouting as he took of his fighter-place jacket and looked into the hole where his pocket once was. He jumped a bit once he felt the jacket being tugged at and saw the pocket from the ground floating up. A needle and thread passed him suddenly. He could see a slight form of someone sitting on the couch. This just seemed like one giant paranormal activity, which he really should be freaking out about considering he hated ghosts.

"Uh, thanks," Alfred muttered, scratching the back of his head as he stepped to the side and began walking away. He had no idea where that freak went to, probably to sulk or something. Besides, he could be anywhere, considering those giant wings of his that he had.

Either way, Alfred didn't care much but bring with someone who had a body that gave him the feeling of security. So yes, he was somewhat afraid. This place was pretty dim even though there was light outside! Well, actually, now that he peers out the windows, it seemed like the light was slowly growing into dark.

A growl was heard in the silence, and it spooked him. Mainly because it was coming from his own stomach.

"Dinner is prepared for you." An eerie voice spoke, sending shivers down Alfred's spine.

"Fffffu-" Alfred quickly covered his mouth, looking around the foyer for someone, but only saw a pair of white gloves. They looked as if they were gesturing him to go up the stairs.

"I would seriously like it if you guys could just wear bells or something to let me know you're around me. I can't stand the silence in this place." Alfred sighed, ruffling his hair as he headed over to the stairs.

A simple chuckle was all that he got in response as the two of them took up the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoop! Another chapter here to go! I'm actually almost done writing the whole story, so once that's done, this story here will be getting updates like super quick. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and everything that this story has gotten so far. I apologize if there's any spelling mistakes, I'll have to go back and revise them and what not. Thanks for reading so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** _Getting Tipsy Wasn't Part of the Plan_

While Alfred was walking down the hall with Kiku towards the dining room, servants began cheering quietly. Finally, then will be able to go back to their families or even start a new life!

Many people have stumbled into this mansion, not knowing that they will be stuck here for the rest of their lives while others that were already servants of the mansion stayed stuck. Servants met in secret, forming plans to bring their Lord or Mister Alfred together. It will be hard, seeing how some of them weren't even used to the idea of two men falling in love, but these men were people, and people we capable of falling in love.

Er... Well, Arthur is somewhat capable, but they'll work around it.

First plan is first, their dinner must be tip-top and romantic.

Servants that focused on the kitchen and dining room began to decorate all around and prepare the meal. The best wine was brought out, candles were lit, and clean and shiny china plates were used. All the best.

As the servants worked and Alfred was given a tour of the mansion by Kiku, Arthur was in his room, pacing. He had a faint blush on his cheeks, not believing that that witch could do this to him, as his wings folded neatly against his back.

Couldn't she have sent him a woman instead? The thought of behind with a man was... revolting. He understood that there might have been men that have had attractions towards other men, but to have intercourse with them? To even be physical? Arthur couldn't just bring himself to do such a thing.

Though... if he does fall in love with Alfred, then maybe he would want to be physical with him. Ugh, all of this thinking was hurting his head.

"Why couldn't I've been a normal man?" Arthur asked himself in a low, annoyed voice.

A knock on his door had surprised the male, causing him to place his hand over his heart. He snarled before going over to his door and swinging it open, narrowing his eyes at whoever was in front even if he wouldn't see them.

"My Lord, dinner will be served. Best to eat now and enjoy the meal with Mister Alfred before your transformation." A soft voice informed the deformed male.

"Yes, yes..." Arthur agreed with a sigh, shaking his head a bit. "Now go. Prepare my cell." He ordered before slamming his door on the invisible servant.

Cruel fate he had to deal with. Not long from now, Arthur will be transformed into more of a monster. He feared damaging the mansion or even escape the estate and hurt someone. As a beast, he didn't know his own strength, and he refused to discover it by causing pain and regret.

After pacing around his room some more, the beast exited his room and headed towards the dining room. Alfred's laughter filled his ears as he approached the room. The doors opened for him as he headed inside, seeing that beauty holding up a cup of wine to his lips.

"Ah! About time you freak joined me." Alfred chuckled aloud, seeming as though he were already a bit tipsy.

Arthur merely glared at him, but didn't say anything as he sat down at his chair. Alfred was beside him, with a servant pouring him more wine in his goblet.

The lord of the estate dared not to utter a word while his guest made a fool of himself by showing how he could not keep his liquor. And he was only drinking wine! Embarrassing, if he does say so himself. Arthur just sipped his wine with the grace that he was brought up with.

"H-Hey, Arthur..." Alfred reached over and patted the other's rough hand. "Arthur! You need... n-need to smile. Enjoy life! Like the hero me! I was brought here... against my will, and I'm laughing! Laughing!" He chuckling, snorting a bit here and there as well as hiccuped.

"Tch," Arthur just rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away from the drunkard. "Why don't you drink some more? You'll pass out sooner."He scowled, ordering a servant to serve his guest more of the wine. This would be a lot more easier for him once he transforms knowning that the man was passed out.

With a roll of his eyes, Alfred placed the glass on the table, shaking his head and crossing his arms. He was not drunk, not yet! But everything did seem pretty funny to him now.

Arthur really looked like a freak in a costume. Alfred grinned at Arthur as he felt the other staring at him with unamused eyes.

_This guy needs to get drunk, have fun, and be laid. _Was the only thought that happened to be in Alfred's mind at the time.

"Y-You..." Alfred managed out with word with some difficulty, pointing a shaky finger at the other. "Gotta get laid." He spoke out, wobbling a little one his seat before grabbing his glass to drink some more. He chuckled as he heard a confused response.

"Right! Little Artie knows _nothing!_" The younger of the two slapped his forehead, chuckling again and ignoring the devil's growl. "Laid means to... to get laid?" He narrowed his eyes, losing his train of thought.

The beast sighed loudly, controlling himself from leaving this table and eating by himself like always. He turned once he heard a cart roll up to them, plates with served food were placed in front of them both. The smell of cooked ham had made the beast grow hungry, his mouth watering.

Arthur grabbed his fork and knife, ready to cut himself some pieces, when he heard snoring. Glancing up at the sound, he saw Alfred, his guest and the beauty, passed out with his head leaning back.

Not even the loud growling and slams were enough to wake the beauty from his deep sleep. Which only let Arthur to let out a sigh. "Feed the crude man later!" He snapped at a servant that was trying to wake the other with a piece of ham. "Just... send him off to his room. I don't wish for him to see me as I transform." He snorted, turning to dive into his ham.

Servants gathered around the passed-out Alfred, sighing in defeat once their plan hadn't begun to work. They carried the male out of the dining room and off to a guest room prepared for him to sleep in. Food was also brought along for Alfred to munch on once he woke up again.

As they arrived to the guest room, the doors opened for the body that seemed to be floating. Alfred was gently lied down on a queen-sized bed, where he will spend many nights until the curse was over, _if _it were to get over.

Alone again was the devil, dining all by himself. Things were different now that he wasn't the only solid person in this mansion. He glanced at the grandfather clock, frowning as he only had a few minutes. Finishing the last of his drink, Arthur stood up and left the dining room, heading for the library.

Kiku followed behind his master, keys in his hand as they entered a hidden room in Arthur's library. Down the stone steps they went until they came to a stop at the front of the cell. Arthur stripped himself of his clothes, handing them to Kiku before entering the cell. The male grabbed large cuffs for his ankles and wrists, restraining himself for when he turns into that monstrous being. It wasn't long now.

"He will have to know about this sometime." Kiku mentioned as he locked the cell.

"Eventually, Kiku," He muttered as he closed his eyes, awaiting the painful transformation as he leaned against the cold stone wall.

At the crack of twilight, Alfred felt his whole body grow hot. He knew that this was the time. With a sharp inhale, he could feel all his skin stretch and pull, causing him to scream in pain.

He hunched over, his bones growing and cracking within his body. As he grew larger, basically his whole body began to change. The horns on his head grew more, appearing a lot sharper, just like his nails, which were now claws. Even his pointed teeth grew larger, turning into fangs that grew out of his mouth. A tail, just as scaly as his body that was becoming, was growing out from his back, swishing around dangerously. His bat-like wings tripled in size, almost bending over as they scratched against the ceiling of the cell.

Although the transformation laster about a minute, it felt much longer to him.

The beast, now taking the figure of large lizard with wings, was hunched over on all fours. The mask was still somehow attached to his face, mostly just covering his eyes, which were glowing with sadness and anger.

Claws gripped against steel bars in the room, shaking it for release. Seeing as that didn't work, a shower of fire sparks issued out from the mouth, not managing to stick since the floor was cold with dampness.

As a full beast, Arthur had no conscious. All it would want was freedom, to stretch its wings and fly off into the night sky... and Alfred along with it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun _DUNNN_ ! Yes, another chapter! I've been _so_ busy with this story, it's sad. Or hilarious. Whichever you prefer. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can. But there's also my other story I'm working on, and everything's been a hassel. But! Here I am still, updating for your reading pleasure. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A High Possibility Is Impossible

By the next morning, Alfred was refreshed and ready to go home. Oh, but wait! He couldn't!

It dawned on him once he found himself on a comfortable bed with his clothes on.

Huh... his clothes were on. Well, that is a change for once. Even more surprising was to find himself alone on this comfy bed.

Alfred ran a hand through his hair as he yawned. Another day of this never-waking dream. Oh joy. What stopped Alfred from knowing he was having a dream was that pain in his head.

Damn, wannabe hangover. He wasn't completely drunk yesterday, but, darn it he was close.

However, in the other side of the mansion and several feet underground, was a naked Arthur, curled up in the middle of a cell. His muscles twitched, his reddish hair was back to its normal state, and his ill-looking eyes were still behind his eyelids. It would seem that he was asleep, but he wasn't. He hardly ever sleeps. A nap or two a day, but that was it. From twilight till dawn the next morning, the demon never sleeps. Arthur could never seem to calm his dragon-ess form.

"Marrow, Lord." Kiku's eerie voice was heard as he opened the cell and brought a large coat over his lord's shoulders. He fastened the hook around the other's neck before helping him up.

"... He is still here, isn't he?" Arthur asked softly as he lowered his gaze, letting his servant do his usual routine for every morning.

"That is correct, my Lord," Kiku responded as he held Arthur's back-to-normal-size wings as they began walking up the stairs. "He had woken, though is suffering from a minor headache."

"Humph. Serves him right," Arthur huffed, opening the door for them to exit the secret cell. "Such a crude man."

Kiku sighed simply, excusing himself from his lord's chambers. He decided to check up on the beauty instead. He had already ordered another servant to make a hot cup of tea for their guest's headache.

After some minutes of walking across halls, he could already tell Alfred's room was near.

"What-!" Kiku heard Alfred's voice from down the hall as he approached the door. "Aw, gross! This taste's nasty!" The sound of spitting out liquid had filled Kiku's ears once he stood in front of the door. He knocked a few times, only to let himself in.

"Dammit! Kiku, for reals, dude," Alfred pointed at the floating gloves. "Bells!" He recalled the suggestion of every servant to wear bells.

"My apologies, Mister Alfred," Kiku made a bowing motion before heading towards the bed with the beauty on it. "I came to see how you're doing. I sent the tea to help cure your headache but...," He glanced at the droplets of tea on the floor. "It has seemed to have down the opposite job."

"That's about right! It was freaking hot and tasted so... so _dull!_" The younger man fell back against the comfortable bed with a _fomp_! "At least treat me like a king, y'know? Put some sugar in that, and stuff." He pointed aimlessly at the floating teacup, not bothering to look away from the ceiling.

Kiku obeyed, sending the servant to go prepare a more sweeter tea for Alfred. He stood in silence before sighing again. Kiku sure does enjoy yawning.

"Sir, have you given any thought to this whole situation?" The servant asked as the other folded his hands behind his head.

"Er..., I just woke up, man," Alfred said flatly before slowly sitting up while holding his head. "But it really hit me this morning. _I'm stuck here. _I gotta fall in love with a freak who clearly does not want someone like me," He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Lord Arthur just needs a push. I assure you that he will come to love you like he is meant to." Kiku told him sincerely, yet he held a bit of doubt inside him.

"Look, Kiku, dude," Alfred sat up properly, fixing the glasses more securely on his face. "I really like women. I especially love when people like me for who I am, but from how it's going with Arthur so far... I don't think I'll ever come to love him." He admitted, staring where he thought the invisible man's face was.

Damn, it's hard talking to invisible people. It felt like he was talking to himself. It was even more annoying for him when Kiku took forever to respond to him, that is when he really thought he was alone!

After a minute, even though it felt like twn, Alfred grabbed a pillow and threw it at where he thought Kiku was.

"Dammit, answer me!" He snapped, grabbing the other pillow and took aim at practically nothing. He was about to throw it, until Kiku's eerie voice scared him.

"I was on your right, Mister." Kiku spoke quietly besides the right side of the bed, his eyes lowered as he repeated the serious words that had come from Alfred.

He and the other servants planned on helping these two men fall for each other. If it wasn't for Arthur or the servants, it was for himself. He was tired of this curse and having to deal with Arthur's disorder and tantrums. The sooner they were to fall in love, the sooner he can get out of here and live his own life.

Ticked off by the fact that he will never be able to see these people, Alfred threw the pillow to where he heard the voice. Satisfied when he heard a small gasp from Kiku, Alfred continued.

"Anyways! I really don't think we'll ever get together. But I did say I will attempt for a month." He nodded, crossing his arms. He expected to hear some sort of whine, but only heard the door close.

Well..., that is just lovely. Just leave him all alone. He didn't care. Alfred let out a frustrated sigh until he felt his head hurting again.

"Mother-" The beauty held back from releasing a curse that had formed on his lips as he slowly got out of the bed. At least now he'd find something pleasurable to do here. But what could he possibly do with a bunch of invisible creepers watching him? Besides, he had no idea where they were. And that part freaked him out a bit.

Unknown to Alfred, he was going to get an uninvited guest into his chamber. On his way towards the beauty's side of the mansion, Arthur was planning on pulling out his gentleman charm. Jus tlike he won the hearts of the women back in the day, he planned on wooing Alfred.

Alfred he had dressed in his best, non-rotten clothes, Arthur had ordered to be given the best rose and to have his hair be cut in a fancy manner. With his wings folded neatly behind him and horns glistening from a waxing, Arthur let light. A lot lighter than ever, as a matter of fact!

Arthur actually felt... content. Now those locks were short and wavy on his scalp, the fringe cupping his white decorative mask from the side. Alfred was going to admire his new look and fall at his feet.

A smug expression formed on the beast's face as he walked faster with the whitest rose in his hand. He nearly bumped into a servant carrying a tray in his much enthusiasm.

"What where your-" Arthur almost snapped, stopping himself from losing his temper. "Where are you heading?" He demanded to know, looking down at the plate/

"T-To the young mister Alfred's, L-Lord...?" The servant stuttered, leaning away as he took in the new look the head of the estate held. He almost didn't recognize him. _Almost._

Who can ever forget those bat-like wings and flaming red hair?

"No need. Go prepare lunch outside. I will be escorting him to the rose garden," Arthur explained swiftly. "Go on! Don't waste tim!" He demanded, glaring as watched the servant hesitate with the tray in his hands and walked off quickly.

With a huff, Arthur shook his hair out with his hand before resuming his previous actions. He tried to get his spirits back up as he neared the doors from where behind is his beauty and one to be with. He placed his hand on the knob, ready to open it, tintil he heard strange noises coming from within the room.

Was that... panting? Muttering was certainly part of those noises as well.

Arthur stayed still as his red eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around the knob. _That Alfred... he couldn't... he wouldn't...!_

"You are!" Arthur gasped out when he slammed the door open, only to find his guest on his best without any pants on, or undergarments. _No undergarments! _The horror it brought towards the beast.

Alfred's eyes opened automatically when the door was opened, realizing that a short-haired Arthur stood watching him with a red face and his mouth wide open. He looked down at his actions. His hand was firmly holding onto his harden manhood. Damn it! He was so close! Oh shi-

"You... y-you!" Arthur slammed the door closed and threw the white rose at the flushed man on the bed. "You dark do such indecent acts in _my _guest room? In _my _estate?! You, crude, bawdy, indelicate, UNATTRA- Ahh!"

Arthur couldn't complete his profanity as he let out a surprised yell as he was suddenly thrown onto the bed. His wide eyes stare up at the man who had a firm grip on his wrists, pinning him down.

With a glare, Alfred tightened his told on the demon's wrists. He wasn't in any mood to hear him yell, it only made his headache worse. Actually, what he had been doing was helping his headache somewhat! But this freak just had to come right on it. To even call him unattractive!

"Shut _up,_"The beauty said in a brusque manner. "Call me all you want, but _never, never, _call me unattractive."

And out of everything that has happened, what pissed him off the most is that he was being referred as someone who was not good-looking. If this freak wanted to talk about unattractive, he should have a look in the mirror!

Arthur was taken by surprise from this half-naked man's hidden strength. His face only reddened more when he looked between them and saw what he really did not _wish _to see. He let out a disgusted groan and pushed Alfred right off of him.

"G-Get dressed an-and join me for l-lunch at the r-rose garden!" Arthur ordered out in stutters as he rushed out of the room with still a red face.

Talk about awkward.

A bit taken aback by the response (or better yet; _order_) Alfred blinked before sitting up and moved off the bed slowly, picking up his clothing. He dully glanced at the door before yawning and headed towards the large closet.

"I'm sorry, but I never promised you a rose garden," Alfred sand lowly as he pulled out a random hanger with clothes on it which seemed to be a decent outfit of white pants and a gray dress shirt. With a shrug, he stripped, went commando, and dressed up, ruffling his hair before putting on his shoes.

He'll have to ask about how to take a shower around this place. The beauty was pretty sure he won't be wanted if he ends up smelling. Not even he would want himself if he smelled, and that was saying a lot!

"Gah..., Not looking forward to being thrown tea at from Mister Freak-o." Alfred muttered as he took his time to walk right on out of the room. So he was not looking forward to this lunch. Just... no.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: He Isn't So Bad After All

"Where is he?!" Arthur snapped out as he waited out in the middle of the rose garden. He would recall that memory of Alfred with himself. He covered his mouth as his cheeks grew warm.

He couldn't believe that he would ever see that happen! It was so embarrassing. Now, Arthur will have that memory pop into his mind every time he sees that distasteful man.

Well, damn. He's coming soon and he'll have to sit in front of him too! Arthur growled in frustration, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Woah, woah, woah..." Arthur's ears perked up as he heard the familiar dulcet voice coming from behind him. "Don't break the table, Freaky. We gotta eat something, don't we?" Alfred said with a small chuckle as he took his seat right in front of the demon.

Arthur scoffed in response, crossing his arms and turning his head away. He was a bit surprised when he turned. He half expected his hair to get in the way, but it didn't. Oh right. Short hair is such a blessing!

"What are you thinking about? That little fiasco you stumbled in on?" Alfred smirked, staring at Arthur's horrified expression. He dodged the silverware that was especially sharp. "What?! I'm just telling you that I'm good with my hands... Want me to demonstrate on you?"

"Shut your obscene mouth!" gArthur was about to throw his plate at him until a white glove grabbed his wrist, stopping him half-way before throwing the plate.

"The two of you must calm down. Your tea and lunch is here." Kiku mentioned, releasing his lord's wrist as he turned to grab a plate from the cart beside him and setting it down in front of the beast. Another servant placed Alfred's plate right in front of him.

Alfred rubbed his hands together as he grinned, enjoying the smell of hot, well-done steak. "Yum! Doesn't seem like lunch, but whatever. I'm starving!" He grinned before grabbing his fork and knife.

With a roll of his red eyes, Arthur was given new silverware that he planned on using if his guest even mutters one indecent comment. He joined Alfred in eating, taking sips of his teacup every once in a while like a proper gentleman. On the other side of the table, Alfred rushed in his eating, downing the sweet tea before finishing his steak.

"Ah! That was great! Tell your chef that they know how to cook a mean steak." Alfred pointed at the white gloves, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Mister Alfred." Kiku bowed before ordering a servant to remove the man's plate.

Arthur stared down at his plate, refusing to look up at the other. So far he has been good, not saying a thing about what previously happened. Ugh, here he was thinking about it again!

He was considering in talking to him, possibly start a conversation. Who knows, his guest might just be educated. Arthur always did like someone who was more than just a pretty face.

"Have you ever done that?" Alfred asked in a serious voice as he stared at the demon across the table.

Scratch all that Arthur thought nicely about Alfred. This man was nothing more than a pretty face.

"Is... Is that all you ever think about?!" The beast snapped, his face growing red again as he tightened his hand around the knife. "Just _lewd _things?!"

"Well, _dur! _Had I've gotten laid before I magically appeared here, I would have had my mind to be sex-free!" Alfred snapped back, glaring at his host.

The pair continued glaring at each other until the corner of Alfred's lips twitched. And with that, he was laughing out loud, leaning back against his chair.

Arthur was taken aback by this sudden outburst. He felt self-conscious suddenly, touching his face and mask just in case there was something on him. He even ran his hand through his hair. Why was he laughing, what's so funny?

"S-Shut your mouth!" Arthur stuttered out, feeling his hands suddenly grow clammy with nervousness.

"Hah! You're face, it's so funny- . Scary funny, Alfred corrected himself, abruptly cutting off from his laughing fit.

Arthur slammed his hands on the table before getting up and leaving the table. Alfred blinked for a couple of moments before following the aggitated beast. He attempted to cut off a white rose, pricking himself with the thorns until he finally had it in his hand.

Might as well put _some _effort into this to-be relationship. The man ignored the pulsing pain coming from his hands as he ran after Arthur. After not even a moment's time, he caught up to him, knowing well enough that the other could hear him coming from behind.

Just like before, Arthur's hears perked up at the sound of the other man's footsteps coming after him. He spun around, still surprised that his red hair didn't smack him in the face, and was going to hiss at the man until a white rose greeted him.

Arthur blinked at the flower staring at him in the face. Alfred lowered the rose a bit, smiling at the demon.

"This is the part where you take the rose and start falling for me," The beauty whispered, shrugging a shoulder as he waited.

Arthur said nothing at first as he pursed his lips. But nevertheless, he reluctantly took the rose carefully in his hand. "I'm only taking it because I want to take back the rose I gave you-"

"Threw," Alfred corrected all-knowingly.

"Right... _threw _at you." The beast huffed, looking down at the rose before glancing at Alfred's hands. "You're bleeding."

"Better than my face, I say!" Alfred grinned, shrugging again as he wiped his hands on his shirt. "No big deal"

_No big deal he says, _but Arthur thought it might have been a lot more than a 'big deal'. Any sort of pain wasn't worth it, especially not over getting _him _a rose. After all, Arthur hadn't been kind to Alfred at all. He probably scarred the other's have with his nails as well as always attempting to cut him up with silverware.

As much as he tried, Alfred was someone he couldn't bring himself to like. Did the beauty even like him? He doubted it, but at least he was trying to like him. Guess that means he's taking this curse deal seriously.

Arthur stared down on the white rose, he could feel the thorns poking at his flesh as he tightened his hand around it.

"Hey, Freak-o, don't-" Alfred flinched as he saw Arthur squeeze the rose's stem. "Why did you have to go and do that? Want matching hand scars or something? Christ..." The male lifted the shorter one's arm, biting down on the sleeve and ripping a piece of fabric off.

"C'mon, let me clean you up now," He sighed, plucking Arthur's still hands from the rose, letting it fall to the floor. He proceeded in wiping off the blood off the man's hands, letting some drip onto the ground and onto the rose.

Arthur stared down at the rose with droplets of blood, his stare simply fixated on it. He was only able to come back into reality when he felt something warm and wet press against one of his palms. He yelped and pulled back, staring at Alfred as if the man was about to kidnap him. Back in his time, men didn't go around doing that.

"W-What the bloody hell were you doing?" Again with the yelling. Arthur never seemed to realize how annoying that was for Alfred.

"Jeez, you're the one that is always thinking dirty thoughts here!" Alfred rolled his eyes before reaching for his hand and yanking him towards him, keeping a firm hold. "You have a thorn stuck in your palm, Freak." He scoffed and held onto his arm, making sure the beast won't end up yanking his arm back.

He ignored the other's threats as he bit down on the thorn, trying to pull it out with his teeth. Due to Arthur's protests, and resistants, taking out the thorn took longer than Alfred wanted. It wasn't like he wanted to be practically making out with the freak's hand in the first place but being the saint that he was, he just couldn't allow him to go on with a thorn in his hand.

After whining, whimpering, threatening, and pleading to let go, Arthur finally face up. He had a faint blush on his cheeks as he averted his eyes from the man in front of him. He went back to staing at the bloody white rose on the groung.

So pure before, and now it's tainted. That is how he felt, surprisingly. Arthur was an innocent man, a good person, until the wretch tainted his soul.

He sighed, not wanting to remember his past right now. The beast only remembers those times during his time as a real beast in his cage. Subconsciously, Arthur stared at Alfred, staring at his profile.

He was attractive...

He should have been a girl...

"There," Alfred spat out the thorn and wiped the blood of his lips as he lowered the other's hand. "Thorn free! And it only took... Oh, I don't know... about ten minutes?" He rolled his eyes again before stuffing the bloody fabric into his pocket.

"Thank you, Alfred..." Arthur muttered, staring down on his red hands before picking up the rose. "Thanks."

"Wait, did you just _thank_ me? Better yet, did you just say my _name_?" Alfred gasped. He smirked as he saw Arthur snort and bump into his shoulder as he walked off. "Oh, come on now! We're finally getting somewhere!" He said excitedly as he ran after the other, careful as to not hit the other's wings that were now out-stretched.

From afar, stood Kiku as he saw the beast push the beauty away from him as they ran, Arthur trying to gain momentum before heading out for a small flight. A mysterious smile formed on his thin lips as he stepped back and turned away. Everything seemed to be going just fine. Though, fate is bound to send a few bumps at the beauty and the beast. Secretly, he looked forward to seeing how these two would handle their fates together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: It Was Going So Well

Arthur could feel his cheeks run warm as he felt fingers run through his hair. He couldn't shake the feeling he got whenever Alfred touched him. It felt like electricity running through his body. He closed his eyes and leaned into Alfred's hands.

He never thought that he'd be sitting in the center of hte gazebo with the arrogant man behind him. The beast couldn't believe that he was even allowing the other man to touch him.

How did this come to happen?

First, Arthur was flying away from Alfred's attempts on touching him, heading somewhere where he could clear his mind for a moment. That was when Alfred managed to catch up with him and found themselves in the gazebo.

After being cornered, Arthur gave in and sat on the ground while the beauty began touching him. Again, the feel of his skin against his was amazing.

"To think you had hair that almost went down to your back! Now it feels all soft...," Alfred kept running his fingers through the other's hair, brushing his fingers against the dark horns at times.

"Shush." Arthur muttered, wanting to enjoy the feel of his hands in his hair and the natural sounds that were surrounding them.

"Shush yourself," The beauty huffed back as he tangled his fingers into the other's red hair. "Was it always like this before you sprouted the ugly?" He asked bluntly as he looked at him, leaning closer to look at his profile.

With a roll of his eyes, Arthur just shrugged. Turning his body to face Alfred, he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his wings around himself. He averted his eyes to the side as he thought of the years before he was even cursed.

"I guess, it was usually pushed back. And was blonde." Arthur told him, remembering the days his mother would comb his hair back and the butler helped him into his clothes as a child. Those were good times. His childhood wasn't at all filled with boredom. He remembered reading all sorts of books and playing with the help of his imagination.

"What're you thinking about?" Alfred asked, tilting his head to the side as if he had been watching the man the entire time.

Arthur looked like he was in another world, or just reminiscing.

Alfred smirked faintly as he saw the beast's cheeks redden. If there was something even remotely cute about the Freak, it would be his innocence. Nowadays, no one seemed to be as innocent like Arthur was. Everyone knew what everyone was talking about, no one had shame or regret in their actions.

"I-It's nothing. Just..., my past," The demon muttered as he felt the other's gaze on him. "Nothing to get excited over, so hush."

"Pfft," Alfred scoffed. "Why must you lock yourself in? You aren't trying very hard with me, y'know," He sighed in irritation. "I'm attempting this because _you _wanted me to. I didn't want to do this in the beginning and here I am, trying to be nice to you."

"No one asked you to be nice!" Arthur snapped, glaring up at him. Oh no, he comes the temper. "If you hate being here with me so much, then just go disappear!"

Alfred's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he stared at the sudden change in character which came from Arthur. He rolled them before reaching over to the other and ran his fingers through his hair, noticing how it calmed him down almost immediately.

"Are your horns like your erogenous zone?" He asked softly , running his hand up the other's horn until it was slapped away.

"Stop that!" The flustered beast grunted as he leaned back, lower his head to hide his face. Erogenous zone? What a personal question! Such a nosy little prick he was. "Why are you so perverted?"

"Hmm... Society is pretty perverted right now," Alfred stated in a matter-of-fact sort of voice. "It's all about sex, drugs, and violence. Well, mainly sex. Even in little cities from where I came from." He shrugged, shifting closer to the demon and was glad to see that the other didn't move away from him. "Why isn't it all about sex here?" He asked curiously.

The whole mansion seemed like it was stuck back in time. Honestly, that would explain a lot on why everyone spoke so formally towards Arthur as well as Alfred.

"It wasn't all about... _sex,_" Arthur stated, feeling slightly uncomfortable by saying the 's' word. "It was about friendships, romantic relationships, family, and working hard." He sighed, remembering the times when he was a lot older as a teen. "Sex was taboo! Though I remember men being romantic towards each other, but to have intercourse was forbidden. Also, you were only supposed to have sexual intercourse with your spouse." He nodded, recalling the words of his mother.

"That's funny. You probably lived in an extremely different era, Artie." Alfred chuckled, crossing his arms as he tried to imagine himself not ever having different partners and being sweet on a guy than to a girl.

"I would say not. It was all normal to us." Arthur replied back, holding his head up high suddenly. He didn't want Alfred thinking that such an era from he grew up in was so difficult. To him, it may be. But to Arthur, it wasn't. He fond memories of the ball parties, the gatherings, and forums he would attend every now and then.

"Why don;t you tell me about it? I wonder what it would be like if I lived in your time." Alfred crossed his legs in front of him, staring at Arthur curiously, simply waiting and willing to listen.

"Well," Arthur began, taking in a deep breath as he looked outside the gazebo. "There were plazas where girls would walk with their friends, simply taking a stroll around the fountain and boys would come and meet them." He told him with a faint smile as he remembered meeting different girls at the fountain.

"So, it was like hooking up?" The beauty asked as he leaned in, actually interested.

Hooking up? Boy meets girl, boy asks girl out to dinner, then boy and girl meet again. Arthur wasn't exactly in touch with today's slang. He had servants of recents years, but it wasn't like he spoke with them. He wasn't even interested in the society of today. From what he heard it all seemed so superficial.

"Yes. I suppose that's the correct term for it." Arthur muttered, shrugging his shoulders before meeting Alfred's eyes with his own. They genuinely showed interest in him and his words.

Could this man's lifestyle be so heinous and repulsive? If so, he wouldn't mind living in the life he had now! As much as he detests his life, it was better to live with the memories of his good years than to experience abhorrent ones.

Alfred continued to stare into those red and ill-looking eyes. He couldn't exactly see into Arthur's soul, since it has been said you can see into the very soul of another just by looking straight into their eyes. His eyes were reptilian-like, the iris so red it looked like his eyes were bleeding.

Though, Alfred felt like he could sense agony of a solitary animal. Was being locked up in a cursed mansion as bad as it seemed?

Yes.

He himself wasn't one to stay in one place for so long. Thus going from one parter to another seemed to work well with him.

If he was really to become this cursed male's lover, will he be able to stay loyal? If fate really brought him here to be his then... possibly he is to be only Arthur's.

Still, he held doubt in his heart that he could ever fall in love with him.

"Why must you stare?" Arthur muttered, glaring at him.

"You returned the gaze. You tell me," Alfred mimicked the other's voice back, only amusement appearing in his eyes. He lowered his gaze ever so slightly to stare at the beast's lips. They were cracked and bruised, clearly he didn't care for his appearance.

Arthur let out an aggressive sigh, crossing his arms as he glared elsewhere. He didn't even take noticed to Alfred's sudden closeness.

Once he felt fingertips brush against his cheek did the beast's eyes look forward. He froze in place as the beauty's soft, yet only slightly rough, lips came onto contact with his own. He stared with wide eyes at the one before him, who kept his eyes closed. The kiss was brief but it felt like it lasted over a minute.

It was a decision his body made on its own. Alfred just wanted to know what it would have felt like to kiss such lips such as Arthur's.

A woman's lips were much better and softer, while a man's were rougher. He couldn't quite explain it, but when he kissed Arthur, it almost felt right.

He couldn't believe it himself. He didn't plan on believing it until a week from now. This was all happening too soon, but he really couldn't stop himself from kissing him.

Still frozen from the kiss, Arthur felt his heart begin to race. It was unfamiliar to him. This feeling he got when he got kissed, he didn't want to say he liked it because he did. It was probably because Alfred had sent electricity throughout his body.

Though, from pass kisses between a girl, he'd have to say he liked them better. Women were always much softer than a man. They weren't as rough. Yes, Alfred still had that beauty to him that almost made him a girl. Were men supposed to be this handsome? Arthur didn't think so.

Finally, Arthur reacted to the kiss and blushed, wiping his mouth as if he just tasted something disgusting. He practically did even if their lips touched lightly. He avoided Alfred's face, not wanting to see if he was amused by his actions or if he was frowning at them. Arthur wasn't sure if he would have been able to handle a frowning beauty before him.

"Don't kiss someone without their permission! I don't come from the same raunchy era as you!" Arthur shouted, getting up in a rush to get away from Alfred.

"What- Wait!" Alfred scramble to his feet, swiftly grabbing Arthur's wrist before the beast could escape the gazebo. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" He tried to explain himself, being true to his word that he really didn't mean to kiss him.

Arthur kept his face away from Alfred, yanking his wrist back before rushing down teh stairs and stretching out his wings to fly off again. "Didn't mean it, are you mad?" He glared back at the other, wiping his own lips again. "Rude," He muttered under his breath before flapping his wings to head off.

"It's called _impulse_!" Alfred called after him, watching the beast ebb from his view within the rose garden.

Well, that was certainly interesting. Can't wait to have another one of those moments. Alfred sighed loudly, running both hands through his own hair.

Why did this beast dude have to be so bipolar? He didn't get it! It looks like he didn't mind it at first, in fact, it seemed like he wanted more!

Sighing again, Alfred made a mental note that he'll talk to him later. He just needed that man to calm the hell down for a starter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Catching On

How long has it been for the beauty since he had first appeared in the cursed mansion? Three days? A week? Alfred couldn't keep count as he spent his days alone.

Ever since he had kissed Arthur on impulse, the other wouldn't come near him, unless it was for dinner. Other than that, they were separated.

So much for making an effort in ending this curse and escaping the mansion. Oh yes, let's not forget that they are supposed to find love within each other, as well as for each other! That was the whole point of this curse. The irony is too bold in this story.

Arthur pleaded for the skeptical Alfred to give them a try in breaking the curse, yet the one pushing away isn't beauty, but our very own beast!

There was no denying that the two have an attraction towards each other, whether it may be pity or hate, something lurks within them towards one another that has yet to be discovered. Arthur, nor Alfred have ever fallen deeply in love before. It would be an amazing feeling to experience once they do with each other. to hold, caress, and kiss the one you hold dear is a blessing. A blessing meant to be taken advantage of, not thrown away. Both hold the key to each other's deepest and more passionate emotions and all they have to do is to release those emotions. But unfortunately, there is still that high possibility that nothing will happen

The cursed pocket-watch pulsed within Arthur's claw-like hands as he rocked himself back and forth. It had already been a week! Only three more and this whole attempt would have been a complete and utter failure.

"My Lord," Kiku's shivery voice appeared from behind the beast. "Twilight draws near once again. Let us go." The invisible man placed a gentle hand on the rocking demon, pausing him from continuing his coping stage.

Arthur nodded and slowly stood up, clenching the watch tightly as he felt a robe be placed over his shoulders. He merely muttered in a dead language to many of the current era. Like many other languages, Latin, had been dead for quite a while. Arthur is one of the few within the mansion that speaks this language, along with others, fluently.

Kiku had suggested that he should teach Alfred the romantic language, but his idea was shot down when Arthur recalled the incident in the gazebo. The butler no longer knew what kind of attempts his lord could try on the beauty if he wasn't willing!

Kiku wasn't going to admit it out loud, but this whole situation between the two misters of the mansion brought him great amusement. It was quite possible that he fed off the aura of hopelessness, even if he so wishes for release of the curse. Seeing how things were going, Kiku began doubting that the beauty and beast would come together. It is even said that other servants have decided to gamble on the situation. It was a lose-lose for all in the end though.

Currently walking in the foyer was the beauty. Alfred glared at the large French doors that refused to grant him freedom. Sure, he could walk to wherever he pleases in the mansion, but that meant nothing to him if he didn't have Arthur around.

Yes, he did just admitted to that. How could he not?

Arthur was the only other person/thing/_it _that he could feel comfortable with!

Alfred was already feeling some withdrawal symptoms. Being deprived was certainly hell for the young male. That kiss though... that one kiss was enough to sustain any sexual frustrations he was feeling towards Arthur, but at the same time he wanted more contact. More touching would just be the icing on the cake.

He grunted, slowly banging his head against the doors. "Let. Me. Out." He whined in a quiet voice, wanting to taste freedom so badly.

If the _Freak of Nature _wasn't going to try with him after begging him to, then he wasn't going to try anymore. He won't stand for such unfair behavior! What a baby... it was a tiny kiss that meant nothing. Alfred wined some more asa he continued to hit his head. One hundred or two brain cells won't kill him, or, we'll see.

"What can I do?" He sighed, banging his head one last time against the door. "So bored..."

"You should witness the agony of whom Lord Arthur really is." A soft voice spoke out beside him.

Alfred jumped at the sudden voice. At least it wasn't scary like that gloved servant, but it still bothered him. This invisible people seriously need to be covered in flour or something! He huffed, pushing his hair back before looking back at... nothing.

"What did you say?" Alfred asked, his eyes narrowing as he tried to get himself an imagery of whomever this person was. Woman? Male? Surprisingly he couldn't tell by the voice. They even sounded like a child.

"Come, Mister Alfred, sir." The voice took his hand gently with his permission and lead him up the stairs.

Alfred went along with this stranger. He didn't know other invisible servants could take, he only heard Kiku's not-too-pleasant voice. Well, it certainly was interesting to know that others could speak. He'd just wish they would talk out loud so he could hear them. It wouldn't surprise the beauty if he ended up having a heart attack from any sudden noise. He couldn't help but live in that kind of paranoia.

They walked up the stairs and down the west hallway, heading into the darker side of the mansion. It bothered Alfred that they were heading into an area not forbidding, but it sent chills down his spine.

"Have you ever wondered where Lord Arthur disappears to every day at twilight?" The voice asked the other, giving him a small squeeze to his hand. "You do not see him until the next morning. And the more closer it gets to night, the more anxious he grows? Had this brought interest and curiosity to you?"

"Huh," Alfred stroked his chin with his free hand, glancing upwards. "I never really gave it much thought. I would think he had something else better to do than spend time with me." Was there a hint of remorse in his tone? He snorted off the feeling of lonesome at once.

Once they reached the end of the hall, the servant slowly opened the door. He brought the beauty into the room. As much as the hall was dark, it was even darker inside the room. Alfred glanced around at the gothic theme of the room. He heard shuffling deeper inside and moved more closer inside the room. To the side, he noticed Arthur and Kiku.

The beast's eyes widened as he heard the beauty not far from him. He could clearly see the hidden door that lead to his cell.

"Why are you here?! How _dare _you for your intrusion!" Arthur turned back to face him, pointing at shaky finger at Alfred.

"What are you hiding? No! Better yet, why are you hiding your damn face from me?" Alfred snapped at him. He didn't realize how annoyed and angry he was that Arthur avoided him. "It was a stupid kiss! Get over it!" He stepped forward, his eyebrows furrowing as he glared at the demon.

Hints of a blush crept up on the beast's cheeks as he remembered the moment they had shared in the gazebo. He shivered and stumbled back, his vision becoming blurry. He heard Alfred's voice questioning him, but he didn't pay attention.

He could feel a rippling effect go throughout his body, and he know it was time to cage himself. Arthur ignored Alfred and turned around, moving with some trouble into the hidden room.

Alfred grunted and ran after Arthur, if only he had reacted quicker, he would have entered the room. He was locked out from the knob-less door. He scanned quickly for any way to enter, but found no such luck.

"Damn it, Arthur!" He banged against the door.

"G-Go away...! Please!" Arthur pleaded from the other side of the door, leaning his body against it as his breath hitched. He couldn't have Alfred witness the sudden dragon-like monster he was turning in to. "Please... I-I... you can't see me! You'll leave..., you'll run from me..." His voice was filled with shame. He dug his nails into the door, closing his dark green eyes tightly.

"Run away?" He asked as though he didn't hear the other properly. "Idiot, you're pushing me away right now!" Alfred slammed his hand against the door again, as though trying to get through to that thick-headed freak. "I don't care! You're already horrid enough as is!" His energy was wasting away on this beast, causing him to grow tired.

What was he to do? His breath was escaping him as he lowered himself onto the cold stone floor. Arthur clenched his fist against his heart as he felt his body begin to tremble. Not now, why was he here? He called out for his servant, continuing to ignore the beauty's demands. Arthur didn't want Alfred to see him like the demon he really was.

Kiku stood inert besides Alfred. What was he to do? Allow the beauty to enter? It would be entertaining to see what occurs between them. He'd love to know what the true beast in Arthur would do if Alfred came towards him. The beast is hostile, so it'd be no surprise if he actually attacks the other, but what if something else occurs? Now that would be something he'd be interested in viewing. With a faint smirk on his nonexistent-visible lips, Kiku opened the secret door when he knew his lord had already begun transforming.

The man inside of the room began stumbling down the stairs, claws scratching at the stone walls and the robe covering his body was being ripped off, along with all the other of his clothes. He groaned in pain as his transformation proceeded. He tried his hardest to reach the cell, to lock himself in. But once he reached out, his demonic eyes widened at the sight of what he feared most. His claw was sharp and large.

With a frustrated growl and some sparks issuing past his mouth, he gripped his claws around the cell's bars. He flung the door opened with the little control he had on his previous self. The demon stepped into the cell until he felt his arms around him from behind. A dangerous growl escaped its lips as it looked back at what was holding him back.

Alfred.

He was attached against the scaly dragon.

"I-I...! Don't...!" Alfred stumbled over his words. "Just calm down!" He yelled out over the other's snarls with a shaky voice. Clearly he was frightened by the beast he tried to keep hold on.

Angered by the sudden halt, the dragon pulled away from the man. It hide itself inside the cell, but he couldn't run from Alfred. He couldn't even bring himself to open up his wings, much less spit some fire at him.

Why was there a faint feeling of fear inside the beast's heart? Did Alfred bring this feeling onto his emotions?

"Arthur..., I don't fear... f-fear you," Alfred tried to calm down the restless looking monster before him, he was surely scary. "Relax." He spoke in his dulcet voice, hoping to reach the other at least in his mind.

The dragon shook his head, bright slitted eyes widening as he felt something pulse within him.

"_Don't touch him!_"

It growled louder in frustration and stepped towards Alfred, holding mix emotions in its eyes but was still intimidating towards the beauty. It was obvious on how the beauty would back with his hands up in a surrender.

"_Stop it!_"

The voice inside was making its head throb painfully. Would it shut up if the beauty was no longer around? It decided to try it as it launched itself at the other male. He gripped him from behind, claws digging into his fair back as it felt hands press against its snout and shoulders.

Alfred let out a yell in pain as he felt his skin tear and blood flow out of his back. The wounds grew larger as he felt the claws dig deeper. But the pain wasn't going to let that stop him from continuing the save he was brought here to do. Kiku told him that they might have a chance if he tried to control him and as much as he could love to punch him in the face for making his back bleed, it wasn't possible. Alfred feared that this demon would eat his fist if he even attempted to punch his snout. He didn't need to come out of this mansion dismembered.

With a struggle, the beauty tried his best in controlling his urge in retreating and tending to his back, but he couldn't leave Arthur like this. No wonder he seemed to hate himself so much that he had to hide himself in this form. He was a complete monster!

"Come on...," Alfred muttered through clenched teeth as he dug his fingers against the dragon's scales. "Snap out of it...!"

He really did try his best to ignore the feeling of blood running down his back. Actually, the pain was slowly being drown as it became numb. Was he losing so much blood to which he'd seen pass out? The beauty certainly thought so. _Arthur was going to pay, _he thought.

"Arthur!" He pleaded to be heard.

"_Enough! Stop hurting him!_"

It seemed that it finally came onto its senses. Bright eyes loomed down on the pale man in front of it. It feel onto its knees, having the other stumble more onto it but seemed aware that the beast before home has submitted.

Isn't this what it wanted? All along it wanted Alfred. Not long ago it was hurting him. How could it have even done such a thing? What has caused this hostility? Not much is remembered.

"... eheh, you're not gonna bite me, right?" Alfred chuckled weakly as he placed his hand on the dragon's snout, petting right between the eyes and right up to the horns. "No more... hurting." He muttered, the petting becoming slower.

Well, that wasn't as easy as he thought. The beauty could have used some help from Gloves, but what can an invisible man do? Cheer him on with ambition? Coach him? This was no sports game! Though, it certainly did feel like a wrestling match. The pain was enough for him to feel like he was going through a painful match.

He looked down on the defeated-looking beast. Even though it was on its knees and slouched, it still was rather intimidating. Alfred blinked to keep his eyes on the dragon, continuing to stroke the smooth scales on its face. Somehow, the scales felt just as soft as they did the hair on Arthur's head. He stared down on it for awhile longer, until his vision became so blurry and his knees buckled in.

The beauty fell into the arms of the dragon. Blood drenched the claws and scales even more, causing the beast to press its arms around the other's wounds to prevent anymore blood from leaving his body. Its bright eyes focused on the pale man's face. Letting out a loud growl, it began to feel a strange, yet familiar, sensation run throughout its body that isn't meant to happen until later at dawn.

"Arthur?" The honeyed voice was faint.

"S-Stop... b-bl-bleeding...!" A now human and nude Arthur stuttered out.

The other's response was nothing more than a low and weak chuckle.

"Kiku!" Arthur yelled out, growing extremely frantic and feeling his anxiety increase. "Kiku!" He called more desperately this time, cradling the almost-fragile Alfred in his arms.

He could feel that the blood had begun to cut off, but it was still coming out. At least it seemed like that way to him. Everywhere he looked, he could just see Alfred's blood. It wasn't going to stop. Blood dripping from his hands. Blood practucally pouring out of Alfred.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

After agonizing minutes, the cell door was open and Arthur felt a hand begin to stroke his hair. Alfred was being pulled out of his arms carefully, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to let go. He wanted him saved, didn't he? Then why wasn't he letting go?

"Let go..." Alfred said with his last breath, placing his hands on Arthur's face and mask before drifting into an unconscious state.

Arthur released the male and watched him being carried up the stairs and out of his sight. He stared down on his bloody hands and arms. He screamed as he recalled memories of fire and blood. Each memory was a blur filled with both elements. As if he was still there, he could smell the burning flesh.

It haunted him.

It frightened him.

"There, there, my Lord," Kiku said with an amused smile on his face as he bent in front of the trembling beast.

Gloved hands were placed over the shaking, bloody hands. White gloves were tainted in blood. Arthur's eyes widened as he stared down on the white gloves over his.

"Y-You... you're not..." He tried to manage out. "Innocent." Arthur muttered as he controlled himself slightly. It dawned on him. He looked up and swore he could almost see Kiku's amused smile and mocking eyes.

"Finally catching on, eh, my Lord?" Was all Arthur heard before he, too, joined Alfred in the subconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

See-through hands worked their medical magic on the bleeding back of the Beauty for almost two hours. They first stopped the bleeding, cleaned the claw marks, and then proceeded in stitching his wounds. The Beast stayed besides his guest's side the whole time once he regained his own consciousness. It has already been passed twilight, and actually drawing closer to midnight.

After Arthur awoke, he was surprise that he hadn't transformed back into his beastly form. Alfred was really here for a reason. And so, the beast continues to anticipate the moment his guest opens his eyes.

Arthur's white mask now had bloody marks that belonged to the now-sleeping Alfred. He watched him carefully, capturing every move he made into his memory. The Beauty seemed so uncomfortable in his current position of lying on his stomach. Arthur hated seeing people in pain, he always had.

"Forgive me, Alfred..." Arthur pleaded, hesitantly stroking the other's fair cheek. "I know not what I do while I'm in such a form." His voice was filled with such sorrow.

He wanted a responde, but he knew he wouldn't get anything from the injured man. He stood up and brushed his fingers through Alfred's tousled hair. Arthur loved the feel of the other's fingers through his own hair, so if he did it to him, would he love it too? Would he even feel it in this state? No matter, he decided to try it.

"Alfred," Arthur called out to him faintly as he continued to run his fingers through the other's hair, looking down on his sleeping face with a small smile. "Though you're in this condition, I have to say... your beauty still strikes me. You're like a sleeping beauty."

"... then kiss me." Alfred muttered.

Arthur's eyes widened and he yanked his hand back, causing Alfred to flinch as his hair was pulled slightly. The Beast didn't know - he couldn't believe that Alfred was awake! And he heard him say such embarrassing things! That tricky bastard!

"W-What...?!" Arthur gasped out, placing a hand over his own racing heart.

"Sleeping Beauty... is supposed..." Alfred groaned as he tried to sit up. "To be kissed... so she'll awake..." He informed Arthur while his eye was twitching as he referred to himself as a female.

What could the demon say now?

"You're already awake... I have no reason to!" He snapped, trying to sound like he was angry, but more came out that he was just scared. "S-Stop moving! You'll hurt yourself, Alfr-"

If it was anymore possible, Arthur's eyes widened even more once he was suddenly pulled into a kiss. Alfred's eyes were closed, but Arthur could tell there was pain behind those eyelids.

He muffled against his lips, his hand gripped Alfred's hand that clenched tightly to his coat. Arthur was considering on pushing the other away from him, until he remembered that he was injured. He slowly closed his eyes and hesitantly pressed his lips against the other's, the his hand lowered down to his side.

The kiss was much more longer than their first. Alfred endured the pain as he felt Arthur's move against his. He felt encouraged and wanted to show the other what exactly a real kiss was, but he couldn't endure the pain any further.

Alfred pulled his lips away from Arthur, having their lips only brush against each other once more before he collapsed back on the bed.

"Don't run away..." The Beauty muttered as he kept his hold on Arthur's shirt. "I'm lonely..., I've been... lonely." He whispered, frowning faintly.

Arthur restrained himself from running away. How badly he wanted to just run away from Alfred, but his body wouldn't move. Could it be that this injured man before him had control over him? The Beast grabbed hold of the weakening hand and got on his knees, he pressed the fair hand against his cheek.

"Forgive me for my unintentional actions. I didn't mean to scar you, much less wake you up." Arthur whispered, looking longingly at Alfred.

"You scarred me?" As any superficial person, Alfred sighed in deep sadness. "How depressing..." He muttered, but a small smile tugged on his lips. "But, you're forgiven. Just... never do it again."

"O-Of course! I'll... I won't hurt you." Arthur promised, nuzzling against the hand.

Alfred nodded against the pillow, his eyes closing again.

Arthur watched the other man again, fearing that he'll sleep and never wake again. He stared at the sleeping beauty as a minute, then two, three, four, five minutes had passed.

Arthur's cheeks flushed as he slowly got up and loomed over the man. He closed his eyes once he was closer to his face and pressed his lips gently against Alfred's. He held the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away.

The other's lips were soft, yet unresponsive to the kiss. Arthur worried and sighed softly, brushing Alfred's bangs away from his eyes.

"Will you wake?" The beast asked his beauty quietly.

"That took you awhile, Artie..." The beauty responded, opening his blue eyes and giving the other a small smile. "I thought I'd never wake up again." He chuckled weakly at that.

"Does that mean I'll have to do such a thing just to wake you?" replied a naive Arthur.

"Yeah, dude," Alfred smirked. "For now though, just lemme sleep. I'll join you for tea or whatever later..." He closed his eyes again, allowing his hand to be held by the beast.

That night, Arthur slept with Alfred in the most innocent of ways with their fingers laced together. For the first time in centuries, Arthur slept without any nightmares or need to break out of the cell. He was perfectly content in his position as well. While his hand was holding onto Alfred's he sat on a chair and rest his body back. He would rest his head on the bed, but his horns would only bother the both of them.

So, was there love now?

No, net yet. It's only just the beginning...

Yet, their ending it near.

As they slept, there was something on both their minds. Alfred's mind was filled with the superficial, for instance his scarred back while Arthur's mind would recall Kiku. Though they both slept peacefully, there is always something nagging at the back of the subconscious mind.

While both males slept, Kiku roamed around the mansion halls. Ever since he had carried his Lord to his room and cleaned him up, he hasn't seen him once since. He took it too far, didn't he? Possibly. But what is done, is done, and there is nothing else he could hint on.

Alfred coming here was the best thing that had happened in centuries. He had awaited for him to arrive for ever so long. Had he known his arrival would have taken decades and decades long he would have never asked for all of this to happen.

Ah, what to do now? Await his dear Lord to confront him or just stay hidden?

Kiku glanced towards the Beauty's room. He pondered his options before a thin smile appeared on his invisible lips. Hidden, for now, sounds good. He'd like to witness more between the beauty and the beast behind the scenes.

With a low chuckle, Kiku left the dark hall, making sure no one knew of where he'll stay.


End file.
